


Nothing But Trouble

by ChocolateOrangeCat



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: 5x08, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl logan, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Female Logan, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Girls Kissing, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, Party, Underage Drinking, cheating?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeCat/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeCat
Summary: A drabble inspired by 5x08 except Logan and Rory have never met before.Oh, and Logan's a girl.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Kudos: 5





	Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I read some fic where Jess was a girl, and it somehow birthed this? I don't know. I don't actually headcanon Rory as anything but straight, but I can imagine her having some experimental college fun? So I suppose this is that. 
> 
> I don't own Gilmore Girls, and please don't post my work to goodreads or similar.

Naturally, it was at Friday night dinner when Emily announced her plans.  
"Rory, we're throwing a party for our Yale alumni friends, and we'd just love you to come." She had said in a simpering tone, garnering a silent eye roll from Lorelai and an inward sigh from Rory.  
"It'll be next Friday night, so I know you're free. It won't be anything too fancy, so don't worry. I just think it would be great for you to meet everyone properly."  
"Meet who, Mom?" Lorelai had cut in, taking note of the latter comment. Emily brushed her off.  
"Oh you know, all our Yale friends. The Campbells, the Gallaghers. Possibly the Huntzbergers."  
"The Huntzbergers? As in Mitchum Huntzberger?" Rory enquired, chewing thoughtfully. Her grandmother beams.  
"The very same. You know, if you were interested in working for one of his papers, it would be an excellent time to meet him, Rory."  
Lorelai shot her daughter a look from across the table, eyebrows raised.  
"Sure, Grandma. I'll come." She agrees softly.  
"Wonderful!" Emily says smugly, "Although I hope they don't bring that awful daughter of theirs."  
"Awful daughter?" Lorelai chips in, frowning, "Worse than me? What'd she do, use the soup spoon for dessert?"  
"I wish. She was quite a nice child until a few years ago, when she cut all of her hair off, started swearing like a sailor and informed everyone she's a dyke."  
Lorelai gasps.  
"Mom, it's 2007! If this chick wants to pull a full on Britney, cool, but you can't use that word."  
Emily shrugs and sips her wine.  
"Whatever you say, Lorelai. I'm just saying, Rory should keep out of the way of such disgusting behaviour. Girls like that are nothing but trouble." 

Nothing but trouble. The words ring in Rory's ears as she sips her soda morosely. This entire party had been nothing but trouble from the beginning. She should have known there would be some kind of motive behind it, all of her grandmother's plans did. First it was being marched upstairs and strong armed into a tiara, and now the realisation that everyone here under fifty was a boy. She fiddles with the diamonds around her neck uncomfortably, unsure of what she should be doing. She doesn't exactly want to talk to any of these bachelors, but standing alone is so incredibly awkward. Rory glances up to the clock. Still another hour until Dean will be picking her up. Fucking great. 

Logan drains the last of her beer and sets the empty bottle down with a bang.  
"Finn!" She calls loudly, "Get over here."  
The tall Aussie walks over and flops onto the couch next to her, handing her another drink.  
"Alright crocodile dundee, I've got a proposition for you."  
"Go on."  
"You want to bet on who can bed the Princess of the evening?"  
He pretends to think for a moment.  
"I've got my sights set elsewhere tonight, but I'll do you one better. I'll bet you can't get said Princess in a lovely state of undress and have her grandmother find her."  
Logan grins.  
"I'll take that action."  
They clink glasses and he winks. 

"This fella's not giving you any trouble is he?" A tall blonde woman with short hair and artfully smudged eyeliner, who can only be Logan drawls, dropping an arm around Rory's neck and smiling wolfishly. She tenses underneath but doesn't move to push her away or anything.  
"Not at all, but could you excuse us?" Rory says sweetly and the boy shrugs, wandering off into the throngs of people. Logan slips away and sips her drink. She's wearing a suit like the rest of the boys here, but it looks better on her body than any of the others.  
"Rory Gilmore! Pleased to-"  
"I know who you are." Logan raises a brow.  
"You do? What've you heard about me? Only dirty things, I hope." She winks.  
"Something like that." Rory says shortly, "Look, I appreciate the save but I have to go."  
"What a shame. And here I was, about to invite you to my own little party."  
"Your own party?" Rory questions, crossing her arms.  
"Rule number one of surviving dull family parties: make your own fun." The girl says with a grin, taking Rory's hand, "You coming?"  
Rory stays standing where she is for a moment, weighing up her options. She knows exactly what kind of reputation Logan Huntzberger has, and if her grandmother saw her being whisked away by her she'd surely have a heart attack. Then again, a connection to Mitchum Huntzberger's empire is the whole reason she agreed to come to this party in the first place. The pros seem to entirely outweigh the cons, so she nods and allows herself to be lead off to the pool house. Anything is better than standing around alone for another hour.  
"Atta girl." 

The party is definitely going on in the pool house. The guys there are in varying States of drunk and or high, but they welcome her like a princess, plonking her down in the centre of the couch and handing her a glass of champagne.  
"It's the guest of honour!" One of them shouts. She thinks she hears someone call him Colin.  
"So," Logan says, suddenly next to her, "You do realise this is an obvious meat market?"  
Rory rolls her eyes and doesn't bother to answer.  
"You got your eye on anyone?" She continues, gesturing around the room.  
"Pick me, I'm exotic." The guy on her other side drawls in a thick accent, smiling gleefully.  
"Shut up, Finn."  
"You know, I think I'll let my boyfriend decide." Rory smirks.  
"Oho! So there's competition!" Finn exclaims, sharing a weird look with Logan, who doesn't seem at all bothered.  
"What's his name?" She asks, casually laying an arm over the back of the couch.  
"Dean."  
"What's he look like? Tall, dark and handsome I presume?"  
"Yeah, tall. I have some photos of us in my room here, actually." Rory explains, fiddling with her dress.  
"Oh yeah? Why don't you show me. It's getting a little loud in here anyway." Logan's eyes are dark, but Rory nods and leads the way back out, seemingly grateful for the opportunity to escape.  
She darts through the main party quickly, not particularly eager for her grandparents to see who she's with. Not that it matters- from behind Logan looks no different to one of the many boys here, with her suit and cropped hairstyle. She doesn't bother glancing at the clock this time, just heads straight upstairs, hand still clutching Logan's.  
She shuts the door behind them, grateful for its muffling qualities. Rory sits down her bed, slightly nervous as she watches Logan inspect her room.  
"This him?" She holds up a photo booth strip tucked into a book cover.  
Rory nods.  
"He's cute," she says, sitting down opposite Rory, "Nice hair, big brown eyes." But she's not looking at the photograph as she talks. Rory's breath catches in her throat.  
"Oh yeah? Anything else?" She whispers, so close now that she can smell the alcohol on the other girl's breath.  
"Pretty freckles." Logan strokes a hand gently over Rory's cheek and her heart races madly.  
"Cute lips." They meet in the middle in a soft kiss. Logan tastes like a mix of expensive whiskey and spearmint, and she can't get enough. Rory slides a hand around her neck and pulls her in deeper. There's nothing that feels all that different from kissing Dean- her hair is just as short, and she has lapels to grip onto- but there's something undeniably different and thrilling.  
"I wanna see you, ace." Logan pants between kisses, "Let me see you." Rory reaches back and yanks carelessly on the zip of her dress until it slips down and away and reveals her lacy bra.  
"You're gorgeous. So beautiful for me, Rory." She preens under the praise and starts unbuttoning Logan's shirt, showing off the soft tanned skin underneath it. Her hand is just grazing the girl's bra strap when the door bangs open and she jumps away with a start.  
"Rory?" Two voices exclaim and she hurriedly grabs her dress.  
"Dean! What are you- Grandma!" Rory yelps, blushing furiously. Emily's face is somehow both furious and emotionless.  
"I think you should leave, Logan." Emily snarls and turns on her heel. The girl winks at Rory and buttons her shirt back up deftly.  
"It's not a party until you get busted, huh?" She follows the older woman, offering a childish grin to the tall boy standing motionless in the doorway on her way out.  
"I was waiting for you Rory. Some foreign guy let me in. Said you were waiting for me up here." He says in a quiet voice. She turns away, eyes filling with tears and her gaze landing on the forgotten photo strip lying on the carpet.

An hour or so later, Rory's phone dings. She opens the text instantly, hoping it's Dean regretting his decision to drive away and leave her. It's not.

[FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER  
TO: Rory]  
Hiya, ace

[FROM: Rory  
TO: Logan]  
you played me.

[FROM: Logan  
TO: Rory]  
how about I take you out to make up for it?

Rory huffs out a frustrated sigh and considers the proposal. How did she even get this number? But she doesn't wait to evaluate the pros or cons, and types a simple, two letter response.

[FROM: Rory  
TO: Logan]  
ok

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest though, I don't feel like Dean would see being with a girl as real cheating... Sorry Dean. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ chocolateorangecat :)


End file.
